The Bad Guy
by Anwa
Summary: Wonder Woman had met her match. Her ultimate nemesis. Embodied in none other then Emily Gilmore herself. Complete.


_Alright, children. This is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. Expect not. Moving on, I've been talking about writing a quick little Emily fic for a long time now, and have finally gotten around to finishing, titling, and now posting this little bad boy. _

_I've opted to do this is 1st person POV, which is something I don't do really often, but I think it adds a little extra oomph to it. Yes, oomph. So, again, you're comments are always appericated (espically in this case, as I am slowly homming my 1st person POV skills) and encouraged. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

"_We gave you everything  
you could have been anything  
we gave you everything  
you could have done anything"_

_(Ben Folds, "Carrying Cathy")_

It's not like she had a horrible childhood. I gave her the best of everything, but she just didn't want any of it. Some days she acts like I asked her to perform circus stunts in our living room, without a net of course, all through her child hood. And it's not like I didn't love her. Like I just sat around wishing ill thoughts on her all the time. But you'd never know by the way she acted most days.

And she didn't know, or rather, didn't see what happened after she left. She is my daughter, always will be, whether she wants to be or not. She came out of me, for heavens sake! And unless she invents some sort of machine to somehow change your parents, which is doubtful considering her attention span, she would be stuck with me her entire life.

But that note. That note declared her independence. Declared that she was not my child. That she couldn't be. It summed up so many things in such a sort amount of space, that it even astounded me.

_I don't belong here. _

I know I've heard the saying 'my blood ran cold' at least a hundred times before then. And I never once believed it could actually happen. It was just an expression, after all. But just seeing that note out on the patio table made my heart drop. Reading it, however, I felt it. I felt my blood run completely cold.

She is my daughter. Of course she belongs here. She belongs with me! I'm her mother!

And she just took off! She just ripped everything away from me in that once single moment. Everything that I treasured. And in her grand move to independence, she opted to live inside a little shed rather then with her family that loved her. She opted to live as a maid, taking care of a little kid when she hadn't ever really had to take care of herself before.

She chose to just scrape by rather then to live comfortably! She refused help! Refused to tell me even where the hell she even was, so I wouldn't stay up worried all night that she ended up at some strip club shooting up drugs or something! She acted like I wouldn't even care where she was! Of course I cared! That's why I wanted to go and get her!

Because a good mother doesn't let her child live so recklessly, especially not while there is another child in the mix!

I love that girl, god dammit! And as much as she tries to deny it, tries to pin every single thing that turned out wrong in her life on me, tries to mold this completely ludicrous story about how I get some sick pleasure in seeing her fail, she can't change it!

I only wanted to give her the best, because she deserves the best. I just wish that sometime she'd let down her guard long enough for her to see it. But she refuses in such a Gilmore way. So I am left to do what is necessary to see my daughter on more occasions then important holidays. While my tactics may seem harsh, it is all merely a labor of love.

But like she'd ever think of it like that.

No, Wonder Woman needs a villain after all. And who is more perfect for that role then Emily Gilmore. I couldn't think of a better person.

* * *

_I know I use that Lorelai as wonder woman analogy a lot, but I really like it! It matches her character so perfectly, and I can't help but stick it in to practically every single fic I have ever written for The Gilmore Girls! So, yeah! I've got nothing. _

**_Please Review._**


End file.
